


I Won't Let Go of You

by sidekikcs



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cheesy, Evanstan - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Weddings, oh sooooooo much fluuuuuuuffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidekikcs/pseuds/sidekikcs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They day they've both waited so long for is finally here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Let Go of You

**Author's Note:**

> i cried so hord writing this i love evanstan
> 
> not beta'd

Sebastian's eyes crack open and are immediately met by a pair of vibrant green ones. 

Scarlett is hovering over him, smiling down and grabbing his shoulders before he even blinks away the sleep.

"Get up, sleepy!" she says, hoisting him off the bed. Sebastian's knees wobble and then he's immediately falling back down to the bed, right on his ass. 

"C'mon!" Scarlett is tugging on his arm so hard he thinks he might actually become Bucky. "It's your wedding day!"

 _That_ wakes Sebastian up. His chest swells and his mind clears. He's getting married. He's going to marry Chris. Today. Soon.

"It's so beautiful out! God, this day is going to be perfect," Scarlett says frantically, running over to the long windows and throwing open the curtains. The ocean is crashing against the shore somewhere below his hotel room. The Bahamas was a really good idea for a wedding. 

It was Chris's idea, of course. He's amazing like that. 

"Get up! We've got to get you ready! Your mom's on her way up with the coffee."

Scarlett pulls him up to the bathroom and reaches for his shirt.

Sebastian grabs her arm and smiles. "Uh, I've got it from here. I'll be out in a few minutes."

Scarlett smiles and backs out of the bathroom. Sebastian turns back to the mirror. He looks tired, but he looks happy. In his eyes, he could see it. Every time he thinks about seeing Chris at the end of that isle, his heart flutters and his eyes sparkle. He yanks his shirt over his head and turns to the shower. 

* * *

 

Chris is up much earlier than Sebastian is. Mostly because his older sister stomps into his hotel room and tosses him out of the bed, singing to him that he's getting married. Scott comes in his room next, with a coffee and a danish. When he sees his mother at the doorframe, he holds his hands up.

"Guys, please, give me a few minutes to shower before you're all in here screaming and shouting," Chris sighs. He's not annoyed, not at all, but he  _just_ woke up, and he wants a few minutes to himself.

Carly frowns. "Fine, butthead. But we'll be back soon."

Chris smirks. "I'm sure you will."

They all exit his room, and Chris saunters over to the bathroom, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He smiles and his heart starts pounding. He's  _finally_ getting married. Sebastian's going to come down that isle, looking handsome and perfect and amazing, and they're going to say their vows and they're going to get married. 

Finally.

And when the honeymoon is over, they're going to talk to an adoption agency. 

_Finally._

He's already crying. He wipes his eyes, drying his face off with his shirt. 

He steps into the shower. He's so excited he can barely stand still. He's dancing and singing in the shower.

He must sound like a fool. But he really doesn't care.

Sebastian sings with him in the shower, and dances with him, too.

* * *

 

Thirty minutes after he's out of the shower, Sebastian is grunting in pain as Scarlett roughly fixes his hair.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Making your hair look nice."

"I can do it myself."

"And look like a fool on your wedding day?" Scarlett puts her hands on her hips. "I don't think so."

Sebastian rolls his eyes. "Fine. Just, at least let me look in a mirror."

Scarlett gives in and hands him a small mirror. His hair looks like it usually does, and he can easily do it himself. He says nothing, however, but smiles and nods at Scarlett.

His mother comes into the room then, his tuxedo in a dry cleaning bag in her left hand and a piece of paper in the other.

"Your vows," she says, placing the paper in Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian stares at her. "You didn't read them, did you?"

His mother smiles, and pats her son's hand. She says, in Romanian, "These are yours, just for you to know for now. We can all hear them when you tell Chris. I'm sure he'll love them."

Sebastian replies, in Romanian as well, "I plan on making him cry."

"Nope! We're not going that!" Scarett cuts in, yanking on Sebastian's hair. "If you're gonna talk smack, say it in English." She winks at his mother and nudges Sebastian.

"He plans on making Chris cry," Sebastian's mother explains. Scarlett nods. 

"I figured." She looks down at Sebastian. "But, you know better than anyone that it's really easy to make Chris cry."

"I know," Sebastian says. "I plan on making him cry so hard he gets weak in the knees."

"That sounds... sadistic, honestly," Scarlett teases. "But, enough about that. C'mon, you've only got forty-five minutes until you need to be down that isle. Let's get this suit on."

* * *

 

Chris is combing his hair to one side, dipping his fingers into the styling gel and smoothing it through his locks when he brother pops his head into the bathroom.

"Aren't you going to shave?" Scott asks.

Chris looks at him in the mirror. "I asked Seb, and he wants me scruffy. It's a thing for him."

Scott shakes his head. "Sex-driven, even on your wedding day."

Chris spins and jabs him with the comb. "Hey, it's  _my_ wedding day. And Seb's. And we both like the beard."

Scott smiles. "Fine, fine. But you've gotta hurry up. Your tux is ready. 

* * *

 

Chris feels the air brush calmly against his face as he walks toward the villa on the beach. He glances to the right and sees the reception being set up down on the actual sand, with a stage and a dance floor and tables for food. It seems to be coming together well.

He enters the villa and stops, looking around the room. The wedding is navy blue, per Sebastian's request, with various types of flowers, all a deep, beautiful blue in vases around the room. The benches are made of stone, and blue roses hang from the ends of each of them. There's a microphone below the arch, flowers decorating the rails, stained glass panels line the walls. 

It's perfect. 

Everyone is already seated, and his party is waiting for him in the small room you have to pass through to get to the room where the ceremony is being held. 

"You ready?" Scott asks him. Chris takes a deep breath, and nods. 

And then Scott and Carly walk arm-in-arm, followed by Shanna and her boyfriend. 

Scarlett and Mackie are the last ones to walk down the isle before Chris's mother takes his arm and is all smiles as she and Chris walk down the isle. He can see most of his co-stars in the front. Robert is at the end, Susan next to him and Exton in her lap. Robert nods to him, and Chris smiles in return. Next to Susan is Frank, next to Frank is his family. Mark and his wife are at the end, and his daughters next to them against the wall.

Hemsworth and his wife are in the row behind Robert, and Renner is at the end of that row. In the middle sits Anna Faris and Chris Pratt, and Chris gives him two thumbs up while Anna pumps her fist. 

Chris laughs and shakes his head, as he and his mother reach the end of the isle. Lisa kisses Chris's cheek, and Chris takes his place up near the microphone, his back turned to where Sebastian will be standing, as they determined. 

Chris waits, and he can hear footsteps against the wood floors. 

"Oh, my God," Scott says. 

Chris looks over at him. "What's wrong?"

Scott shakes his head. "He looks so good, Chris. Wait 'till you see him."

Chris wants to turn around, he wants to see Sebastian already, but he stays still, facing the window, watching the waves crash against the beach.

The footsteps stop, and the louder footsteps begin to retreat to somewhere further behind Chris, while the lower, heavier footsteps come up behind him.

The marriage officiant, Paul, says, "Chris, you may turn and face Sebastian now."

Chris sucks in his breath, and spins.

Sebastian's suit is a lighter grey color, with a red rose pinned to his left breast pocket. His undershirt is white, his dress pants are the same color as the jacket of the suit, and his hair is styled in the way Chris likes it, and he just looks beautiful, his eyes are bright and his smile is wide and he's looking up at Chris with such a hopeful look that Chris has to cover his mouth to keep from sobbing.

This is it. This is everything he's ever dreamed of. 

"Oh, God, Sebastian," Chris says, blinking away his tears. It doesn't work, though, and they come rolling down his cheeks. 

"Hi, there," Sebastian says, trying to sound casual, but his voice cracks, because Chris looks amazing in a dark grey suit with a blue rose pinned in it, and he's kept the beard just like Sebastian wanted, and he looks down at him with such love, like he's the only thing in the world that matters to him. 

The officiator begins his speech, about how their closest friends and family are all gathered to witness their marriage, to become husbands. There's a quick prayer, per their respective families' requests, and then the officiator leaves the floor open to Chris.

Chris squeezes Sebastian's hands, closes his eyes and takes a breath. 

"I never thought this day would come, Seb. For a long time, after failing to find the right person to love over and over again, I was convinced it just wasn't in my cards. I was going to give up, I was, and then I came into a reading for a superhero movie, and I looked across the table and I saw the most beautiful thing I'd ever laid my eyes on. And he smiled at me, and I just... I just  _knew_. They say when you know, you know, and, God, I've never been more positive in my whole life."

Sebastian's welling up now, but Chris is already gone, tears tracking down his face, falling off his chin and down to the floor.

"It took me so long to finally tell you, and to be honest, I thought I was never going to, but when we came back for the second movie, I knew, right off the bat, that I couldn't keep it in anymore. The second time I saw you sitting across from me in that room, you had your hair in a ponytail and you looked so tired, because you were really trying to capture the  _look_ , as you call it. You're amazing like that, you're so incredibly talented, and you're so caring and loving-"

Chris swallows, his fingers are trembling and he can tell he's rambling on, but Sebastian rubs Chris's knuckles with his thumbs, and he's immediately grounded.

"See? I'm on the verge of having a full-on panic attack, and just holding your hands is making me relax. God, I-I can't wait, can't wait to have a family, to have a home that we can raise our kids in, grow old together in. I promise you, I promise you with  _everything that I am and ever will be_ , that I will build a home with love and laughter and loyalty, so that we can power through the bad times and enjoy the good, because it's us, and we're in this for the long run, and I'll never love anyone as much as I love you."

Sebastian reaches up and wipes away the tears on Chris's face. Chris nuzzles his palm, there's sniffling all throughout the room and when Chris glances down at the benches, his costars are all in tears, his mother is clutching his father as they smile happily up at him, and his mother is holding Sebastian's mother's hand, who is also looking up at him with tears in her eyes. He looks over at Scarlett, who sniffles, wipes the tears from her face, and nods.

"Sebastian, your vows?"

Sebastian looks up.

"You're perfect, you know that? You hear about what people think it perfect, you hear about how people are so in love that they think the person they love it absolutely perfect, even when they're not, and you think, 'That'll never be me, I'll never love someone like that'. I understand what they mean, now. I understand what perfection is. It's you."

Chris chokes out a sob, he's smiling so wide Sebastian thinks his face might break in half, and he's... well, he's perfect.

"For a long time, I didn't think anyone could love me, and I guess it was because I've never been too confident in my appearance, and I didn't have too many friends growing up, so I thought, you know, maybe I'm just not someone people like to be around. You changed how I feel about myself, and that's not an easy thing for someone to do. Chris, you... you walk into a room, and it's immediately lit up. Everyone's happy, just because they're around you. You're kind, you're caring, and you love with all your heart. You... you really do weep at everything, and I used to think it was kind of weird, but now it's the most endearing thing I've ever seen."

Chris laughs at himself.

"But, no matter what, there's no one I'd rather spend my life with. I never wanted kids until I met you. I didn't care about marriage until I met you. I didn't believe that I was worthy of love, and then you came along, one the best people on this planet, and you fall in love with me, and that makes me feel like the most lovable person on earth. Besides you."

Chris's lip quivers, his fingers are shaking, it looks like he wants to hold Sebastian and never let him go.

"The way you look at me, like I'm the only thing that matters to you... it..."

Sebastian stops, momentarily, to take a breath and collect himself. 

"You've shown me that, even with all the terrible things that could happen, that  _have_ happened, I'll always have one person who loves me. I've never been so happy, Chris. I'm so lucky to be loved by someone like you. I swear, there's no one luckier than me."

Chris blinks, and looks up at the officiator. He instructs them to take the rings, and has them repeat after him.

And then comes the I-dos.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husbands." The officiator beams. "Chris, you may kiss your groom."

Chris grabs Sebastian and wraps him into the tightest, warmest hug he's ever felt, kisses him and doesn't stop, while there's clapping and messages of congratulations all over the room.

When Chris finally lets Sebastian go, they turn to the crowd and wave, all smiles, and walk down the isle. Once they're at the end, Chris is hugging Sebastian again, tighter than before, and sobbing into his neck.

Sebastian buries his face into Chris's shoulder and clutches him, holding onto him for dear life. 

"I love you, I love you so much, Sebastian Stan, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, I love you, love you so much, I love you," Chris repeats over and over again, kissing Sebastian's cheeks and his lips and his neck. 

"I know, I love you, too, I love you, my  _husband,_ holy shit, we're married, God, I'm an Evans, now," Sebastian says.

"It's not a wonderful thing," Chris laughs, pulling back. "Unless, I mean, is that what you want?"

"To take your last name?" Sebastian asks. Chris nods.

Sebastian thinks for a moment.

"Yeah, Sebastian Evans sounds really good to me."

"You could do what the Kardashians did. Like, Khloe, when she married Lamar Odom, she was Khloe Kardashian Odom. That was her full name, her middle name was her maiden name, you could be Sebastian Stan Evans."

Sebastian's brows have been furrowed since Chris said 'Kardashian'. "How do you know that?"

Chris blushes and shrugs. "Just... remembered hearing it somewhere."

"Yeah... okay, well, I'm not gonna do that, because I like being just Sebastian Evans a lot more."

Chris grabs his hand. "Okay."

* * *

 

They both remove their jackets and put on their navy blue board shorts, waiting for their groomsmen parties to walk down to the reception on the beach. The sun is about to set, and it looks beautiful.

Chris's face still feels raw from crying. Sebastian holds onto his hand while they make their way to the beach. The emcee is reading off the names of all the people that were in the wedding.

When it gets down to their names, they intertwine their fingers, and then the emcee says, "Ladies and gents, please stand and clap for the most important people of the day, Mister and Mister Chris and Sebastian Evans!"

There's an eruption of applause and cameras are flashing in their faces as they walk on the sand toward the open area at the front of the reception area. They wave to their guests.

They dance to a slow song, a cover of something, and it's quiet and peaceful and the rest of the party starts to fade away, until the song ends and there's more applause. They bow, and make their way to their small table toward the center of the area.

"You guys are trending!" 

They finally look away from each other and stop their conversation to look up at Cobie. 

"What?"

"You guys are trending! The top trending topic on twitter! Look!" She hands Chris her phone, and when they look down at the screen, the hashtag at the top reads, '#EvanstanWedding'.

"'Evanstan'?" Sebastian says. "Is that, like, our couple name?"

Cobie nods. "Isn't it adorable?" 

Chris smiles. "Sure is."

* * *

 

"Who did that?!" 

Sebastian smiles and laughs when the wedding cake is rolled toward their table. Chris starts to laugh once he sees what Sebastian's dying over.

Instead of two groom wedding cake toppers, there's a Captain America action figure and a Winter Soldier action figure holding hands on top of their cake. They look over at the Marvel stars, who all double over in laughter.

* * *

 

Four hours pass, and after funny best man speeches and a tearjerker from Sebastian's mom, a limo pulls up on the road just past the beach and honks for Chris and Sebastian.

They thank their guests for the gifts, and hand the keys to their house to their families, so they can take the gifts to their home while they're away. They wave goodbye as they drive off, headed for the airport.

"So, are you finally going to tell me where we're going for this honeymoon?" Sebastian asks. 

Chris shakes his head. "It's going to be a surprise until we land."

Sebastian huffs and folds his arms over his chest. "This better not suck."

Chris shakes his head. "You'll love it."

* * *

 

The plane ride is long, and there's a layover somewhere in West Africa, so Sebastian thinks they might be going to Europe, but he sees a pamphlet for Japan in Chris's bag, so he knows that's not true.

Japan will be nice. It's beautiful there. He's definitely not disappointed. Maybe Chris is taking him to Mount Fuji? Sebastian mentioned how beautiful it looked.

* * *

 

"Sebastian, we're here."

Sebastian blinks, then yawns and stretches. "Are we in Japan?"

Chris smiles. "You fell for the trick."

Sebastian stares at him. "What?" 

"We're not in Japan."

"What?"

The pilot comes over the speakers before Chris can respond. He tells them the weather, and the name of the airport they've landed at, but Sebastian doesn't recognize it. Not immediately. 

"We hope you've had a comfortable journey, and we thank you for flying with us."

Sebastian looks out the window. "Wait a minute."

The pilot finishes his departure message: "Enjoy your time in Bucharest. Have a wonderful day."

**Author's Note:**

> AWWWWWWWW HE TOOK HIM TO ROMANIA AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW


End file.
